


Shine Bright

by InerrantErotica



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: At the Demacian Academy for highborn girls, Lux struggles to keep her secret potential hidden from prying eyes. She just can't help but shine, in ways both literal and metaphorical. Magic isn't the only thing she has to hide... Luckily for her, chance just so happens to bring her to another young woman sympathetic to her plight.
Kudos: 18





	Shine Bright

The sun was shining brightly over the Great City of Demacia, capital of the Kingdom of Demacia. It was white as snow, hewn in marble and majesty. Up above, flocks of migratory birds weaved between the warm summer winds. A few stopped along their routes to roost upon the great Colossus Galio, Demacia’s silent slumbering protector. The monumental statue straddled both sides of the Memorial road, casting its long shadow across the Northern district. 

Lux was staring up at the great machine, burying her cheek in a palm as she thought about the last time he moved… the last time he spoke to her.

“Your gift is everything. Never lose it.” the Colossus quietly said.

To think the great Galio, Demacia’s protector and renowned smasher of magic, would be the one to reassure her about her arcane gifts… but just being around him would deplete and drain her of all the magic she had been endowed with, so her reminiscing about him was as melancholic as it was comforting.

“Daydreaming again, Miss Luxanna Crownguard!?”

The girl brushed her long blonde hair out of her bright blue eyes and blinked. She looked quite doe-eyed, a blush coming across her pale cheeks as all the other students looked back to her at the far end of the classroom.

Kira Starbright, the ebon-skinned teacher’s pet at the front of the class, softly laughed at Lux’s expense.

“I will ask again.” The professor said, setting down a piece of chalk onto his lectern, “King Jarvan I established what code to protect Demacia from the scourge of magic?”

“It’s… not a scourge.” She sheepishly answered, avoiding the whitebeard’s contemptuous gaze.

“What was that?” The old man huffed.

A chorus of gasps echoed throughout the room, as all the other students looked back and forth between Lux and their professor.

“The… Illuminators! They use their magic to heal and help people, don’t they?” Lux spoke up, “The Radiant-”

“Nonsense!” The teacher interrupted, “Magic is inherently dangerous. It is impossible for it to be used that way.”

Luxanna looked away, pursing her lips into a pout.

“You’ve been spending far too much time listening to baseless rumors and slander and not nearly enough of your time studying, Miss Crownguard.” The old man lectured.

Lux’s lips puckered up even tighter and she furrowed her brow, restraining herself.

“Miss Starbright!” The professor commanded, “Are you capable of answering the question?”

Kira looked up, her honey-brown eyes glowing with an eagerness to please, “The Law of Stone, Sir. King Jarvan I established it to forbid the use of magic by all citizens and guests of the Kingdom of Demacia.”

“Very good.” He nodded and turned back to the chalkboard, “Miss Starbright, I’m assigning you to be Miss Crownguard’s tutor. I expect you to remedy her faulty recollection of history and magic. At least three times a week until her marks improve.”

The other students all laughed at her with the confirmation of their long-held suspicions- that Luxanna Crownguard, the most highborn of them all, was failing her classes.

Kira Starbright was the only one who didn’t laugh. Instead, she just closed her eyes and nodded, saying, “Yes, sir.”

Lux turned her eyes back to the front of the room, towards the dark-skinned girl now assigned to tutor her. “Kira Starbright...” She muttered.

The Starbrights were a minor noble house- an upstart family who had joined the aristocracy less than a century ago. Compared to the Crownguards or the Buvelles or Lightshields, they had no great deeds, no great heroes or heroines to their name. Maybe that’s why Kira was such an obedient student…

…  
…  
…

That night, Lux tossed and turned in her bed. “Ungh.” She rolled over, “Mmh!”

She clutched the silken blue covers close to her chest, “I musn’t…”

Then she rolled over again. Her University room was pitch black save for the soft glow of a crescent moon peering through the window. The girl pulled away her blankets with a flourish, revealing in the darkness a lithesome girl in nudity- illuminated solely by the shine emanating from her chest. It radiated out from the valley of her nubile breasts.

Her light travelled downwards, from her chest to her navel. The shadows on the outside of her breasts moved to the top of them, and her belly button went from being a dark pit to a bright little nest for the wandering glow.

Then it slid further down, as if gliding just barely beneath the surface of her skin… until it went down her groin, so perfectly smooth and hairless. The light slipped deeper into her body, its glow receding… until it travelled back outwards, illuminating her penis.

A soft and small feminine thing, as graceful and gentle as the woman herself.

Her inner light traveled up the length of it, invigorating her and rousing her sex to attention. “Nngh..” Lux tossed her head upon her pillow, “I musn’t… touch!”

Her sky-blue eyes gradually revealed themselves beneath the haze of her dreamy slumber. She awoke to find one of her hands trailing down her flat stomach, fingertips just inches away from her sex. “Mm!”

A blush came across her cheeks as she looked down at the literally glowing erection between her legs.

“I still… can’t control it.” She said as her member stiffened a little bit more with every beat beat beat of her heart, “C’mon… you have to go down!”

The young maiden covered her mouth with both hands, afraid that she had gotten too loud in expressing her frustration. What a terrible sight it would be if someone were to walk in on her! Not only would she be caught using magic, but they would also see her most shameful private parts!

“It’s getting worse.” Lux muttered to herself, staring at the glowing thing throbbing below… “I have to do something about this.”

She closed her eyes and interlocked her fingers over her stomach. The girl inhaled deeply, her breasts heaving up and down with her breathing.

“How can I-?” Lux furrowed her brow, concentrating on her abilities. She had to get her light… out somehow! The young woman put her hands on her thighs, balled into fists. Then she spread her fingers, hovering just an inch away from her sex.

The woman lifted her hands up, and with it- the glow rolled up the length of her shaft, making it twitch and pulse. Yet when she rose her hands all the way to the top, the light ended at her sensitive tip! Lux sighed and focused again, rolling her hands back down. The glow slid back down to her base, sending its warmth travelling back to her base...

“Ngh!” Lux opened one eye, wincing at the strange sensation.

She rolled her fingers back up, and with them the light… then she went back down once more, again and again, up and down. Her breath hastened and her sex throbbed with budding pleasure.

“Feels… w-weird!” She whispered to herself, her anxiety in rise, “Mmh!”

One of her hands tightened into a fist and the glow on her penis took the hazy shape of a band around the base of her penis. Her other hand crawled upwards into the air, like plucking a strawberry- and the glow separated into two! While the band around her remained, the other light travelled up to her tip again.

“Aah!” Lux shut her eyes, “Almost… there!”

Keeping the fist tight, she pulled her other hand up all the way to her chest, and with it- as if bound to a string upon her fingers, out came the glowing light! The band around her base remained… but now the light was outside her body well and proper in the air!

“Mmmpph!” Lux moaned as the light evaporated into darkness… dimming the room until the only source of illumination there was the ribbon around her sex.

But then… twitch~ twitch~ Her penis throbbed… and exploded, straining against the magic band! Spurt, spurt, spurt! Luxanna’s cum wasn’t thick- but it shot up so very fast, arcing high in the air with incredible speed. The white ropes were long and unbroken- as if summoned from the deepest and most intimate depths of her body. Most of all… her woman’s spunk was luminescent! The sheer volume of it brightened Lux’s face, her chest and her tummy. It revealed the royal blue of her sheets and made a glare upon the window… until it fell upon her covers, her belly, groin, and thighs.

“Hah… hah.. Hah.” Lux was left sighing and panting when it finally relented, her body and her bed covered in the magical glow of her pleasure. It crawled and dripped down her nubile body in an effort to reach the ground.

“Mmm.” The woman looked down with one eye… noting that while she’d gotten so much of her magic out (and all over herself and the bedsheets), there still remained that band of light around the base of her sex. She opened up her fist but the sudden sensation on her most sensitive member gave her the shudder, “Naagh!

She… couldn’t do anything about it. It was far too sensitive. Then she realized that her bed was covered in... in… well, magic! -and cum! Lux hurriedly scrambled all her sheets together, bundling them up so that it was all on the inside of a big pile. She held it up to her chest and bit her lip.

What a mess this was...

…  
…  
…

“I think this is a good place to stop.” Kira said, shutting her textbook with a sigh.

“Sorry.” Lux said with a sheepish smile.

They were in Kira’s academy dormitory, on account that it was Luxanna who was inconveniencing her and so it only made sense that she should make things as easy as possible for her ‘tutor’. If she invited Kira to the Crownguard estate in Demacia, it would have also been a little embarrassing to explain to everyone what she was doing there…

“Don’t apologize.” The other woman said with closed eyes, “Be better.”

Lux clutched at her heart melodramatically, as if struck by an arrow.

Kira laughed, “I’m kidding.”

They’d been spending more and more time together as of late… but Luxanna still just had to sit there and appreciate the other woman from time to time. They were in so many ways opposites- Lux’s hair was blonde and straight- Kira’s black and curly… and while Lux’s skin was pale and her eyes azure, her tutor’s complexion was dark and her eyes amber.

They even stood at different heights, with Kira being considerably taller and more… fully figured. Luxanna couldn’t help but feel a little intimidated, in spite of the fact that she was from an esteemed noble house and the Starbrights were upstarts who didn’t even have an estate in the capital for their young scion.

“If there’s one thing you need to work on-” Kira said, standing up out of her chair and strutting around the room, “-it’s learning how to keep your shine down.”

“W-what?” Luxanna’s eyes went wide and her mouth went very small.

“You know…” The other woman turned back with a shrug and a bob of her head, “Try not to stand out so much. The professor only picks on you because you’re saying that stuff about the Illuminators and magic. You’re a Crownguard, Lux. There’s a lot of eyes on you.”

The blonde looked away, murmuring her excuse, “Well, I can’t help who I am.”

“Ahaha, that’s funny.” Kira softly laughed, “Look, I know how you feel. I’m a skeptic too, believe it or not.”

“Hm?” Lux blinked, the tone of her voice like a curious chirp.

“But you don’t see me going around saying things that will get me in trouble.” her tutor said, sitting down on her bed with a rather confrontational look, “I mean, I guess it’s easy for Starbrights to keep a low profile, so what do I know?”

“No...” The blonde folded her fingers into her palms, “You have a point.”

Then she looked up with a smile, “Thanks, Kira.”

“Anytime.”

…  
…  
…

“Ngghh!” Lux shut her eyes tight as she rolled around in her bed that night, massaging her breast with one hand and manipulating the band of light around her shaft with the other.

Maybe the last time wasn’t… intense enough. It was at once fulfilling and teasing- leaving her woefully unsatiated.

Her bursts of magic had been getting worse and worse, even shining so bright that it could be seen through her clothes! Luckily nobody seemed to notice the glow from under her skirt and she could usually excuse herself for awhile when she felt her passions rising.

Not that it was easy to quell. More and more she felt herself shining brighter during her study sessions with Kira Starbright.

“Mm!” Lux furrowed her brow, “I’m sorry... “

‘I can’t help it.’ She wanted to say, ‘I want to shine bright…’

“Kira!” She let out, her hand balled in a fist a few inches away from the ribbon of light wrapped around her needy penis.

“It won’t go!” Lux furrowed her brow and scrunched her toes into the sheets, “I can’t get it out…”

For what felt like half the night, she struggled in vain to reproduce that prior ‘extraction’ of her magical and bodily essences… until at last fatigue took her, and Lux fell back into a deep slumber. Half her body was covered in silky blue sheets, leaving her pale skin illuminated by the sole light around her throbbing erection.

Even as she slept, her lips pursed and her brow furrowed, even as her chest rose and fall with every deep breath, her cock stood straight up in the air, irrepressible… twitching and oozing just a tiny bit of precum down its immaculate length. It was so perfectly smooth, with not an unsightly vein or blemish anywhere to be seen.

…  
…  
…

“I have a confession to make.” Kira said at their next session, just as Lux was unpacking all of her books from her bag and sitting down at the woman’s modest dining table.

“What is it?” Lux chirped, blue eyes blinking wide.

The woman got down on her hands and knees upon the floor, giving Lux a considerable good look at her round behind waggling in the air. She was dragging something out from under her bed. When she stood back up, she was carrying something bound and wrapped in cloth.

“I’m only sharing this with you because I trust you.” Kira said, laying it down on the table and sitting next to Lux, “I’m… not supposed to have this. It’s from the Arcane Registry.”

Lux unwrapped the bundle and pulled away the fabric to reveal an ancient tome!

‘Historia Arcanus: Investigations into Demacian Magics by the Grand Master of the Illuminators, Lord Radiant Skywind’

“This is…” Luxanna blinked, “W-wow! Kira, I- I don’t know what to say.”

“It appears as if your theories are correct.” The other woman said, carefully looking over the blonde to divine every scrap of information she could from her expression.

Lux hurriedly opened it up, flipping through the pages and scanning the inscriptions and images. Kira suddenly put her hand upon her own and said, “You can’t let anyone know about this.”

The blue-eyed beauty nodded.

“I could get into some serious trouble.” Kira admitted, “I don’t have the luxury of so highborn a name as Crownguard to protect me. So… I’m trusting you.” 

A pang of guilt struck Lux at her core. Should she tell Kira the truth? It only felt fair but… just because she was willing to share this secret, that didn’t mean Luxanna had to as well. Studying magic was one thing… but possessing it was entirely another!

“As long as you keep it secret.” Kira said, turning away in her chair, “You can borrow it for as long as you like.”

“Y-you sure!?”

“I’ve already read it all.” The woman replied, waving her hand, “It’s over a hundred years old anyway.”

The tome read like a sterile documentation of incidents and facts but… the source of this information, a Grand Master of the Illuminators, all but confirmed her suspicions that the Illuminators had something to do with preserving and recording magic in Demacia. It was totally the opposite of the Mageseekers, who did everything they could to downplay and erase the existence of magic!

“I wish I had something more current.” Her tutor sighed, “If only I could see it up close, with my own eyes… ”

Lux blinked and then bit her lip, looking away from the book and Kira both, “Well… maybe... you could see some...“

Kira’s eyes shot back to Lux like bolts of lightning and a smile threatened to tug at the corner of her lips but she kept it at bay, “What do you mean?” She asked.

The blonde pushed her chair back and stood up, hands balled into worrisome fists.

“I… also have a secret.” Lux bit her lip, looking down at the curious woman, “I… might be able to show you something...” She blushed, “...magical.”

Kira pivoted in her chair, facing her more directly.

Lux closed her eyes and rose her hands to her chest, waving them in slow arcs as if to conjure up air from her lungs. For so long she practiced trying to hide her light… and now, for the first time, she was working on making it shine! It often came out of her chest, when she was in great emotional turmoil or joy. But the more she waved her hands, up and out, the more resistance she felt. She… wouldn’t shine!

“That’s a mean joke to play.” Kira closed her eyes and turned her head away, “Never thought you had it in you to tease me, Crownguard.”

“I’m… not teasing you!” Lux shook her head and then empathically drew her eyes to Kira’s own, “I swear. It’s… not working for some reason. It usually comes out when I… well… I still have a hard time controlling it.”

“Mmhm.” Kira nodded, the languid tone of her voice dripping with skepticism.

Then it struck her! There was one thing that… wouldn’t go away! Some proof she had of her abilities right at this very moment. Lux’s cheeks flushed at the thought and she crossed her arms defensively over her chest, rubbing her knees together.

“What’s wrong?” The other woman asked, her frizzy hair jiggling as she jerked her head up.

“There’s… something I could show you.” She said, “-but you can’t tell anyone.”

“Why would I?” Kira scoffed.

“-and you can’t… laugh or anything.” Lux looked away, “I don’t know- just… don’t make fun of me, okay?”

The ebon-skinned woman closed her eyes and put her fist up to her own breast, “I promise, on my honor as a Starbright.”

Luxanna nodded in affirmation, mostly to herself… and then moved her hands, shakily, down to the clasp of the belt that fastened to her armored skirt. With such a dainty and trepidatious tug, she unhooked it- and instantly the weight of the armor began to pull on her hips. She let go and it slid down her thighs and fell to the ground with a bit of a ‘clunk!’ as the metal piled around her ankles.

This left her lower body only minimally covered in the royal blue bodysuit that clung to her figure so tightly that her navel could be made out through the fabric. And… of course, other things below. Kira’s eyes widened as she saw both Lux’s arousal and the light glowing at its base, permeating the thin fabric with its shine. The light outlined the shape of her member even more dramatically, drawing attention to its every feature and detail as she strained against the tight blue fabric.

Kira reached out, pinching her index and thumb around the band of light outlined beneath the thin layer of fabric. Lux yelped as the woman observed, “It’s… warm!”

Her tutor hesitated for a moment… and then placed her whole hand along the length of Lux’s shaft, her palm pressing flat the girl’s penis against her groin. She noted how the whole thing was warm, but especially hot around the ribbon.

“Isn’t this uncomfortable?” Kira asked, arching one dramatic ebon eyebrow.

“V-very!” Lux stammered, her hands balled into fists at her side and her chin lifted up on high.

Kira spread her fingers, gliding along both sides of Lux’s cock all the way down until wrist nuzzled into the small valley where the blonde’s base met her balls, constrained as they were within her royal blue bodysuit. The tutor pressed in with her wrist, ever so gently, until Lux’s penis responded in kind- pushing away from her belly and stretching the fabric taut.

Lux wasn’t particularly large, her sex well suited to such a feminine form surrounding it, but she was so incredibly hard! It was as if her suit could barely contain her. Kira could even make out the way Luxanna’s head was barely uncovered by her foreskin- maybe just the tip, enough for her precum to dampen her suit.

The black-haired woman swiveled her hand on her wrist and cupped Lux’s balls, as if to weigh them. Gently she juggled them up and down, rolling them up to Lux’s shaft and then letting them fall back upon her fingertips.

“That’s… not the light.” Lux winced, opening one of her azure eyes to look down at Kira sitting there, examining her private parts with an almost academic curiosity.

“Oh, right.” Kira softly laughed, “So that’s why you’ve been so weird. You have trouble controlling it... say, shouldn’t this ring just kind of fall off if you calm down?”

Lux shook her head softly, “It… shrinks when I’m soft. -and stretches when I’m… not!”

Kira pulled Lux’s penis off to the side, across her hip to get a better look at the band from another angle. “Huh.” She muttered, “It still looks like it’s on there pretty tight, though.”

They hadn’t noticed that since Kira brought out the book, the sun was rapidly descending behind the skyline of Demacia’s northern district, rapidly dimming the room with every passing moment. As the walls around them darkened, Lux’s inner light rose to prominence.

Kira could have lit some candles. Being the dedicated student she was, she had everything they needed to illuminate the room… but she remained seated, transfixed upon the faint source of light in front of her.

“It-it was brighter before.” Lux sheepishly admitted, as if hoping to impress the woman.

“What happened?” Kira asked, suddenly reminding the blonde that maybe she shouldn’t have said anything.

“I…” Lux looked away, her golden dresses sweeping across her shoulder, “-got it out.”

“How’d you do that?” Kira ran one finger along her length, up to her very tip- pressing on her until a bit of precum seeped through the fabric and onto her finger. She brought it up to her face, looking at it intently. Though not nearly as powerful a glow, there was a faint… shimmering to the slimy substance coated across the pad of her finger.

“I don’t know but it… felt really good!” Lux answered.

“Hmmm.” Kira put her finger to her lips and tested its taste. Rather sweet! She went back to stroking Lux with her single index finger, watching all the ways the blonde’s cock would react, “So if we make you feel good… maybe you’ll get the rest out.”

“I tried that.” The other woman replied, somewhat grumpily, “The… ribbon won’t budge when I try to move it.”

“Hmm. I think it needs to be coaxed out.” Kira hypothesized, “With a softer touch...”

She stiffened her back and then stood up out of the chair, “Lie down, Miss Crownguard.”

Lux followed Kira’s outstretched hand over to her bed… and complied, sheepishly making herself comfortable. The sun had gotten very low and the room was now almost completely black save for the girl glowing on the bed.

“You’ll want to undress.” Kira said, resting her hand on one hip.

Luxanna complied halfway, reaching up under her breastplate to the hidden seam of her bodysuit, just where her ribcage ended. She found the twin zippers on the front and pulled them to the side, until they met at her spine and the whole bottom half of her suit came untethered. Lux pushed it down, over her belly and over her groin… until her penis came flopping out, mercifully free of its entrapment. The light around her shaft brightened up her corner of the room now that there was nothing between it and the open air. She shoved her suit down to her thighs, only to her knees, where the fabric lay loose and unburdensome.

Kira approached, herself now absent the high-collared jacket which gave her such a cool and intimidating appearance. Beneath she wore just a button up blouse, stuffed into a corset of some kind. Lux couldn’t help but stare at her lovely bosom, so dark against the white cloth of her shirt. Upon them were two fuzzy reflections of light off of Lux’s cock… indeed, though possessed of no inner light of her own, Kira’s breasts were shining back! Luxanna blinked as her cheeks flushed red.

The other woman joined her on the bed, sitting right next to Lux as she laid flat on her back, naked from her ribs to her thighs. Kira looked her down appraisingly, a soft smile upon her lips revealing her approval. The blonde’s tummy was impeccably flat, as smooth and pale as the freshly driven snow. She squirmed under her tutor’s discerning gaze.

Kira reached behind herself, pulling out her shirt from the back… and then the front, until it hung loosely over her corset. She bunched it up in both her fists and pulled it up, exposing to Lux her bare breasts in all their wondrous glory.

They were quite large… bigger than her own by far. Lux couldn’t help but stare at them, at the darkness of her nipples (and how her light cast such lovely shadows emphasizing their firm and pert shape!)- at the deep shade like chocolate surrounding them… and at how they hung just over the edge of her corset, as if too weighty a pair to be contained. Lux bit her lip at the sight.

She let her shirt bunch up over top of them. Kira, like Lux, had undressed only to what was necessary- her dark breasts framed between the lighter shades of her clothes… while the blonde’s pale sex and belly were framed between the metallic sheen of her breastplate and shinguards, accented by the blues of her rolled up bodysuit.

Kira swung her leg over Lux’s legs, hovering atop the blonde’s knees. Her unbound breasts hung over the erect cock, illuminating only the underside of them. Kira’s face was similarly shadowed, only her chin and pursed lips receiving any light- with a certain glint of moonlight in her honey-brown eyes.

The buxom woman brought her hands to the sides of her bosom and dropped low, easily smothering Lux’s light between her cleavage. “Ah!” The blonde winced, watching as the room considerably darkened- and all she could see was her own stomach and groin beneath the silhouette of two wonderfully round and soft things.

“How is that?” Kira asked, “Gentle enough?”

“Mmm...hmm.” Lux nodded.

She dragged her body down further, pressing her breasts against Lux’s hips until the tip of her sex emerged between them, accompanied by a faint glow. 

“Ah! It’s… brighter now.” The blonde said.

Kira looked down, as if she had no idea what she had held between her breasts. She smiled and turned her gaze back up to Luxanna, “That means we’re closer to get it out, mm?”

The Crownguard nodded, admitting to herself that it felt good… and if it felt good, then they were that much closer to replicating the events of her last ‘release’. The other woman’s breasts were so soft, her embrace so comforting and even… maternal. Though they were the same age, Lux felt herself in the care of a big sister or something. Kira was her tutor in more ways than one...

The busty woman stiffened her spine and raised her chest up, covering Luxanna once more and snuffing out, if only for a moment, the light. Then she dropped again, and out appeared the girl’s glowing cockhead, oozing with precum. And again Kira rose, hiding and obscuring Luxanna’s light over and over again.

Indeed it was glowing brighter, radiating out with lessening intensity to her stomach, her thighs and her groin. It was as if all her inner power was converging upon the lovely places where her body met with Kira’s, where skin light as lace kissed skin dark as umber.

“Nghh… K-Kira~”

“Yes?”

“It’s… something’s happening!” Lux tossed her head, “I can feel it…”

The woman continued her steady rhythm, up and down, enveloping and revealing. Brightening and darkening. Lux began to move on her own accord, pushing her hips up to sooner meet the other woman’s warm pillowy embrace… until, at last, she felt her hot warmth coalescing upon her tip and pulling something from deep within her.

“Ahhh… ahh!” Lux shut her eyes and clawed at the sheets beside her, thrusting her hips into the air. Kira was undaunted by the sudden disruption, quickly resuming her steady pace- up and down as always, never remiss.

Lux’s first eruption came out when her cock was buried but it was of such force that the spurt forced its way between Kira’s bosom and shut straight up into her jaw. It was this sudden explosion of warmth that finally snapped Kira’s attention away from Luxanna’s face, and she buried her chin into her neck and looked down, her jaw literally dropping with fascination.

Just as Luxanna’s cock appeared again, slathered and covered in hot wet light- it spurted again, striking Kira’s upper lip and against her teeth and upon her tongue. The long rope laid across her lower lip and her chin and splashed back in droplets down onto her breasts, warming the whole room with its intense shine.

The taste was quite sweet as well… and Kira couldn’t help but stick her tongue out just a little bit more. Lux continued to thrust and cum- as Kira continued her steady unyielding rhythm. Long thin arcs of cum hurtled up like a volcano, landing everywhere. Across Kira’s cheek and onto her ear one time, too far forward, missing Kira completely and landing in Luxanna’s navel and along her tummy another time. A third spurted onto her tutor’s shoulder and down her collar, all the way to her breast- where its trajectory suddenly shifted and it went gliding back into her cleavage, where it lubricated the pumping cock between. The fourth and fifth and sixth and so on- they invariably landed upon Kira’s breasts, or within them when her cock was buried. Each spurt was of less intensity and velocity than the last, until finally the oozing of fresh cum from Lux’s cock was indiscernible from the copious watery light that had settled and dribbled down into her cleavage already.

At last, the climax relented- though Lux’s hips remained in the air, her cock thrust up proudly as far as it could go between Kira’s bosom.

Her tutor smiled and relaxed, pulling her hands away and off to the side, letting her cum-soaked tits fall where they lie and- as if she held Lux in some kind of vise grip, down went the girl, hitting the soft bed with a bounce.

Lux was panting too hard to say or do much of anything, but Kira could still take a measure of the situation. She leaned back and sat up, looking down at her own breasts- and Luxanna’s body before her. Thanks to this… prodigious light show, they no longer had any need for candlelight!

As if methodically inspecting everything from top to bottom, Kira stuck her tongue out and went cross-eyed to examine it. Cum and saliva had mingled together, but was still luminescent… and what a wonderful taste and texture! So sweet and warm! Many would have advised Kira not to go around licking up magic, but how could she be afraid of something so pleasant? Much less something that had come out of a girl so pleasant?

Kira licked her lips and brought her fingers up to her chin and her cheek, all the way to her earlobe, ushering the wet light to her eager mouth. When she was done with that, she sucked on each and every finger! The very last one was like extinguishing a candle!

Then she looked down, as Lux was finally coming to.

What a mess the girl had made! Her cum was of a particularly slippery consistency. It wasn’t content to just land somewhere and lie there, no- it had to go crawling down every crevice and curve of both of their bodies! Kira could feel it sliding down her breasts and dripping. Only the fabric of her blouse and corset could keep it.

Lux was a bit less fortunate. Since most of it landed on her bare skin, even the subtlest movement would disturb the delicate web of semen she had squirted onto herself. Her belly button was filled up and her cock (still quite hard, it seemed) was absolutely coated in the shiny stuff. Predictably, it received the most generous portions- having spurted all over itself and then further being slathered by the cum that had fallen between Kira’s cleavage.

“Don’t move.” Kira ordered. Lux softly nodded.

Her tutor bent over, planting her hands on the blonde’s hips and rolling her tongue up every streak of glowing white. She never went down, only up, her tongue gliding across Lux’s abs and hips- her hips and her balls. Kira had to be careful not to get any on her cheek, but when she did- an affectionate nuzzle on Lux’s skin rubbed it back off and allowed her to lap it up anew.

She left Lux’s cock for last- finding her small enough to permit Kira take the whole thing in her mouth without much difficulty. Modest as she was, her sex was still at least halfway to arousal. When she pulled away, Kira noted that the ribbon around her base was gone. Luxanna had been cured of her peculiar affliction, it seemed.

Kira smiled and Lux softly giggled.

“What is it?” Her tutor asked, blinking.

“Your tongue… it’s glowing a bit.”

The ebon skinned beauty laughed as well and stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner before stroking Lux’s hair out of her face and holding one of her own breasts, “It’s your turn.”

Lux craned her head forward and started to lap and lick at her own cum- at all the hot spunk brightening her dark breasts. It was so slippery! The girl lapped at a strand that sent it tumbling loose like a tiny waterfall, so she quickly dropped her head to catch it before it could slide down into Kira’s corset.

She took her time and was much more careful after that- always starting from the bottom and slowly collecting it into her tongue before she swallowed. As she went, the room darkened and darkened… until Lux murmured, “You missed a spot.” and lapped up an elusive glob that had hung from the corner of Kira’s mouth.

They soon took to kissing, their tongues glowing from the magical residue as they danced and swirled around one another. Kira tilted her head and sucked and licked at Lux’s lips, soon forcing the blonde to contentedly just focus on receiving her tutor’s affections. The girls closed their eyes, softly sighing and moaning and enjoying one another. Their hands wandered, Lux’s towards Kira’s breasts and Kira’s toward the girl’s hips and bottom. For a long time they just sat there, making out in total darkness.

Until… the room began to brighten once more. When it became unavoidable, they pulled away from one another and both looked down at Luxanna’s cock, hard as it ever was and shimmering with energy.

“Kira!” Lux exclaimed, “It’s brighter than ever now! I… I think you made it worse somehow!”

“Seems so.” Kira sighed rather melodramatically. They were right back where they started. Worse even. The tutor swung her leg back over Lux and sat on the edge of the bed. She took off her shoes, and then the other. She unbuckled her belt and leaned back, pulling her pants off and kicking them aside.

All the while Lux watched and waited, wide-eyed as her mentor in love stripped in front of her. Kira nudged her with her elbow and Lux sat up and shimmied across the bed with her legs folded up.

The dark beauty rolled onto the bed upon her hands and knees, facing away from Lux. Propping one hand on the bed and reaching back with the other, she spread one of her cheeks and looked over her shoulder at Lux, “Well?”

Lux was mesmerized. Her perfectly round ass was in the air- shapely thighs at each flank of a glistening wet womanhood! Amid her deep nethers, a surprising pinkness awaited… adorned by a carefully maintained tuft of curly raven hair. 

“W-well, what?” Lux asked, blinking, “What do I do?”

“Hahaha.” Kira let go of her cheek, letting it slap back into place. Then she folded her arms in front of her and rested her head, like she was going to sleep, “You stick it in, Miss Crownguard.”

Luckily, Lux hadn’t even thought to consider that small tight hole above Kira’s womanly lips… she got up onto her knees, looking down at her bright cock. It was such a relief not to have the ribbon on anymore. She reached down, sliding two fingers underneath her shaft… and flicked it with a ‘twang!’, watching it bounce and waggle back into place like a bow string. “Nngh!” She winced, biting her lip. How it throbbed in wanton need!

‘Just stick it in.’ Kira said… looking at the woman before her, with her ass in presentation before her- and that silky wet slit on display, Luxanna thought she knew what to do.

“Okay.” She nodded, getting up on her knees and waddling into place behind the young woman.

Lux put one hand on Kira’s ass, her fingers sinking into the woman’s soft flesh. It was… quite a handful indeed! She could barely get a grip on the whole cheek and couldn’t help but just run her palm over it at any spare moment. With her other hand, she reached down and wrapped her fingers around her shaft. It was still quite sensitive…

She rubbed her cockhead against Kira’s entrance, as if to test it. It was… really hot! As hot as the ribbon of light around her before, and just as amazingly pleasurable too. With a nod, Lux eased herself in enough to get a start- then she put her hand on Kira’s other ass cheek.

She looked down, blushing at the lurid sight. Lux felt like the captain of a ship, in complete command of the… beautiful mahogany vessel bent over before her. It reddened her cheeks as well as brought a smile to her face.

Then she pushed her hips forward, penetrating that curvaceous beauty’s womanhood.

“Oooh!” Lux furrowed her brow while Kira looked back. It was a curious thing- Luxanna was the one doing all the penetrating… yet she was the one wearing such a look of strain upon her face. Kira just buried her lower face in her forearms, patiently awaiting the blonde to begin in earnest.

“Haaah~” Lux cooed as she thrust her hips forward, going as deep as she could. Her hips met Kira’s bottom and out went the light! 

It was total darkness, save what faint light came from the window.

Then she drew back, her smooth girly dick bringing with it lumination anew. How… wonderful it felt! To go all the way in… and then back out again! Lux bit her lip and tried again, finding it quite delightful a second time!

...and a third and a fourth. Soon Lux was rocking back and forth, gripping Kira’s butt tightly as she began to well and truly fuck her tutor. Such a graceful and lithesome young body… colliding so lustfully with a figure most womanly and mature in Kira!

As Lux went, “Ah, hah, nngh!”, her lover went, “Hm, hnn, mmph!”

Kira’s tits swung with every thrust, while Lux’s own breasts- or rather… the illusion of her breasts made by her shapely breastplate, moved stiffly with the rest of her body. So needy and so desperate were her movements that her hard slaps were making her own thighs and butt jiggle almost as much as Kira’s! Lux looked down, watching her shine appear and disappear- watching Kira take every inch of that long and smooth luminous member.

She was like a woman possessed- her hips moving with a will of their own. Shadows rolled and receded from their bodies with every thrust, and Kira adjusted her head for some more comfort… the girl was really pushing her!

“Ah, ah, ah!” Lux moaned, holding on for dear life. She hunched over and moved her hands up, clutching at the other woman’s waist instead for a better grip. Light came and went, the rising and falling shadows a match for the blonde’s increasingly desperate pace.

Kira lifted her own head up, resting her chin atop one of her arms so that she could better let out her own exhortations of pleasure. Hers’ was a deep and throaty moan, long and drawn out… with a bit of a vibrato, courtesy of Lux and her rapacious mating.

“Kira!” Lux warned, her hand sinking low and her hair falling over her face, “It’s… coming out!”

The other woman brushed her hair out of her face and grabbed a handful of bedsheet, goading Lux on with a cry of, “Then come!”

The girl drove her whole body forward, with as much strength as she could muster behind such a petite frame. She buried her light deep inside Kira’s yielding pussy, grinding the other woman’s body into the bed. Luxanna’s buttcheeks tightened- her whole body tightened… and Kira felt the most radiant and wonderful flood of warmth and pleasure. She furrowed her brow, as if in pain, going very silent and still for a moment… before her whole body shuddered, her amber eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she too came.

It was akin to a battle between them- Lux’s cock was throbbing and pulsating, straining against Kira’s walls as they contracted and squeezed. A gush of Kira’s own girlcum soaked the girl’s cock and created a chaotic maelstrom of their fluids within her body.

As Lux hugged her lover close in the throes of orgasm, and as Kira appeared to be trying to bend backwards in a dramatic display of her own climactic satisfaction… light began to return to their little corner of the room.

As Luxanna’s balls tighted and her butt clenched, little spurts of hot and bright cum came splashing out from Kira’s sex. It landed upon the bed, upon her own thighs, it even squirted upwards, landing upon Lux’s balls and quickly dripping down to the parts of her closest to the ground.

The girl just kept cumming… and the more she came, the more of her light was pushed out by Kira’s own orgasmic seizing. It began to slide down the ebon-skinned woman’s body.. or rather up, soaking her finely trimmed hair and crawling towards her belly. It was just as slippery and tricky as before- more so now that Kira had made her own contribution to it- and so much of it began to drip and dampen the poor woman’s sheets.

At the end of it, Lux had pressed her cheek firmly into Kira’s back, a bit of drool pooling at the corner of her mouth as she hugged her tutor tightly. They were still connected in the most intimate of ways, Lux gradually softening (and her shine receding) as the two began to breathe in tandem. Kira occasionally shook, seized by the occasional aftershock long after Lux had stopped moving of her own volition.

Eventually exhaustion and fatigue overtook them and the two girls drifted off into a hazy reverie. When they awoke, and neither of them could be sure which one stirred first, they had finally extricated their bodies from one another and were then spooning.

Parts of them were still very moist, though much of the mess had seeped into the fabric of Kira’s bedsheets. The characteristic shine was absent- in both Lux’s body and her… expulsions.

Kira rolled over halfway, reaching behind her brush Luxanna’s long blonde hair. In the darkness, their figures were hazy and obscure to one another- yet even so, they could whisper and the other would hear just fine.

“You’re… probably expected back at the estate, huh?” Kira smiled, “…Miss Crownguard.”

Lux only nodded in reply, nuzzling her forehead against the other woman.

“Come on.” Kira offered with a jerk of her head, “I’ll walk you back.”

The young woman smiled… and eventually, they roused themselves from their blissful entanglement and got dressed. For such a late evening, the two took to wearing white cloaks, lest they get a chill.

As promised, Kira Starbright escorted Luxanna Crownguard back to the precipice of her family estate in the capital.

Just as the blonde was ascending the marble staircase, she gasped and turned around, “Kira. The book! I forgot...”

So had she. The other woman laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, “Well, I guess you’ll just have to visit me again and pick it up later.”

Lux sheepishly nodded… and the two made their goodbyes and parted ways.

Servants took care of Luxanna’s cloak and she quickly made an excuse to retire. It was late and she didn’t need to lie about her exhaustion… she returned to her room, feeling quite spent, and began to disrobe.

Her thoughts drifted to Kira… back to all the wonderful things that had just happened- things that she was only really starting to register now! She replayed the memories over in her head, happily recounting the details to herself of the night.

Then, looking down, Luxanna noticed she was once again so very aroused and so very bright… She bit her lip, happy that she had met someone she could so openly be herself around. Someone she could reveal her light to… and someone she could trust to help her conceal it.

A single drop of precum fell to the hardwood floor, shining brightly between her dainty feet.


End file.
